


Sans x Reader Lemons

by MoodyMiss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMiss/pseuds/MoodyMiss
Summary: The Sans' written about in this book belong to their rightfully respected creators.This book will be nothing but lemons and WILL contain mature content! (Nsfw, 18+ themes, foul language, Rape, Violence, Suicide Attempts, etc.)With this being said, if you wish to request something go ahead and add a comment! I'll write all your dirty fantasies~. Please enjoy my fellow sinners! ^w^
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sans x Reader Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> Fresh x artistic reader
> 
> Kinks: Doggie Style, biting, and growling.

Y/n's POV

I draw lots of things, comic strips, portraits, fan art, and the occasional nsfw erotica. Today I was supposed to be working on a commission with a friend, but halfway through my mind shifted elsewhere. My tall and sexy skele-boyfriend Fresh has been away for a while and because of that I've been a little... needy. I put away my current project and began working on a more personal piece. After an hour of slaving away on the blank canvas to create a very detailed and erotic masterpiece of Fresh. I took a moment to admire my work, slowly becoming aroused by the sight I created. Controlled by my hormones, I slowly caress my increasingly wet pussy through my pants/shorts/leggings as I sit in front of my masterpiece. I let out breathy moans as I began to imagine the lewd sounds of my lover, 'hearing' him pant and moan out my name as he slowly stroked his hard shaft. I slide my hand past the hem of my pants and panties to slowly finger my needy entrance, moaning Fresh's name. "I've been gone for 3 days and I've already been replaced by your artwork?" I hear Fresh say, scaring the daylights outta me. "F-fresh! I um..." I look at the artwork then back to Fresh before hanging my head in shame. "I got lonely..." I mumbled. Fresh stood there and said nothing for a bit. "Well, you're artwork is accurate, but you probably want the real thing though, right~" He purred, walking behind my chair. "I-I-I mean yea-" My mind raced as he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling my hand out if my pants. "I'll make a deal with you, I'll take care of your little mess, if you draw me a little something in return~" As Fresh whispers this into my ear, he slowly drags 2 fingers up my clothed pussy. I gasped and nodded my head, biting my lip to keep from making any sounds. "Good, let's go somewhere more comfortable~" With that, Fresh picks me up and heads to our room. Once Fresh sets me down, he attacked my neck. I squeaked out a few moans as he softly nipped at my sweet spot. "F-Fresh~" Fresh hums and trails a hand up my shirt, softly massaging my mounds. "Bet your little drawings can't do this~" Fresh said with a husky tone, making me shiver in delight. Fresh's other hand trails down to rub my inner thighs, making a very pleasurable tingling between my legs. I whine softly from the teasing, opening my legs for him. "P-Please Fresh~ N-No more teasing~ I-I've missed you too much for that~" I plead, hoping for him to just hurry up and fuck me. Fresh chuckles flips me over, using magic to remove all my clothes. "Since you're putting it that way, I'd hate to disappoint you~" Fresh said, grabbing my hips and lining up his girthy member to my needy entrance. I grip the bedding, knowing that this was going to be a fast and bumpy ride. Fresh teased my entrance with the tip of his member a bit before thrusting into me, making me moan loudly as he built up a fast pace. "D-damn you're tight~ G-gonna need to make out of town trips more often~" Fresh praised, digging his phalanges into my hips and pulling me in with each thrust. All I could say was incoherent sentences and words, the only one I was able to say was his name. He leans over me and bites my shoulder hard enough not to draw blood, but still hard enough to give me painful pleasure. I became an absolute mess under Fresh, constantly moaning and screaming out in pleasure as he slammed into me. It didn't take long for him to find my g-spot and make me see stars. "Ah~! F-Fresh~! R-right there~!" I screamed out, making Fresh start angling his hips to continuously slam into my g-spot. As I felt a knot in my stomach grow, I could hear Fresh softly growl into my shoulder. His thrusting becomes sloppy and uneven and the knot in my stomach pulls tighter. "F-fresh~! I-I'm c-close~!" I warned, hearing Fresh growl more as he started slamming and hard as he could. I screamed out in pleasure as I came shortly after, Fresh cumming not long after me and slowed his thrusts to a stop before pulling out. I feel Fresh let go of my shoulder as he collapses on me, making me whine softly. "Hey you may be a skeleton, but that doesn't mean you weigh nothing-'' Fresh chuckles and rolls off of me, pulling me closer for a passionate kiss. "Now you gotta draw something for me~" "You've got my attention~" "I want you to draw a picture of you being all sexy. That way when I have to go out of town again, I have something to remind me of what's back at home waiting for me~" I giggle a bit, not knowing if he's being serious or trying to be the mushy living boyfriend he always is. "I'll get to work on it after I finish up the collaboration I'm already working on~" I tell him, falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
